Don't Push It
by TheUnderTakeR18
Summary: Flaky have an alter-ego and she doesn't even know it yet.  This only catches ones eye, and that's evil himself.
1. Chapter 1

_I always wondered what it would be like if Flaky had an alter-ego. _

_And now you know. More will be filling in your interest._

Flaxy doesn't like to be touch. She doesn't like to be played around, used, nor fucked with. Flaxy hates that, and she will kill you if you do any of these things to her. It happened when Flaky went to the movies. She went inside, went to the counter and ordered a bag of popcorn and a drink, after buying a ticket. After she receive her goods, she went inside the theater in the far back. Flaky started eating her popcorn, watching trailers of future movies that are going to be release. Shifty came inside and saw Flaky by herself. He grinned. He went to the back and sat next to Flaky. Flaky groaned.

Shifty: So why a sexy figure doing here by yourself?

Flaky: Are you talking to me?

Shifty: No I was talking to the soda.

Flaky showed some of her teeth, hated being called not good looking. Shifty smirk.

Shifty: Why are you by yourself anyway? You have no friends that wants to ke-kee-keep ya-ya-you com-com-com-company?

Flaky turn to him, glaring with anger.

Flaky: Don't you dare mock my stuttering!

Shifty: (puts hands in the air) Hey Hey, I'm not making fun. I stutter when I piss myself because I saw a scary little caterpillar.

Flaky tighten her fist and bite down on her bottom lip. Shifty laugh at her "trying" to show anger.

Shifty: Aww, is wittwe Fwaky getting aww mad?

Shifty grab her arms fast to see if she was going to put up a fight, but all she did was flinched.

Shifty: Just what I thought; Nothing.

Shifty stood up.

Shifty: Go home to your little cave you big baby.

Shifty started to laugh and left the theater. Flaky boiling with anger. She tried to claim down, but she couldn't after hearing a couple of evil insult like that. She started to twitch, her eyes turned color, then Flaxy started laughing. She stod up from her set and walk down the stairs (she spotted Sniffles and told him that he can have her snacks). She exit the theater by heading out to the back where she spotted Shifty chuckling and heading to his car.

Sniffles: Did she always have blue eyes?

She exit the theater by heading out to the back where she spotted Shifty chuckling and heading to his car. Flaxy sneak up to a dumpster, watching Shifty getting inside his car. Flaxy sneak up to it, and cut the back tiers with her quill. When Shifty pulled forward from the parking lot, he slowed down. Shifty notice, got out of his car, and check his tiers. Flaxy then walk up to Shifty. She grin. She approach him and snatch his neck and squeeze. While backing up, she continued to choke him, back up to the wall and slam him to it. Shifty looked in her eyes. Flaxy stared back at him. She pounded her fist in his stomach. She shove her knee in his crotch, then she punch him in his face. She let go of him and Shifty started coughing but he realise this is the opportunity to flee. He tried to get up and run but Flaxy shove her foot down his back.

Flaxy: Where the fuck you think your going?

Flaxy toke her foot off quickly and grab his ankles. Shifty started to cry.

Shifty: God please help me!

Flaxy: Right now, I'm your God.

Flaxy drag Shifty back with him still crying. She slam him against the wall and continued to brutally beaten him. Flaxy gotten tried and stopped. She was going for a good three minutes. She brought him up to the wall, but she drop him instead. She put her foot on his stomach and toke out an quill. She pointed it at Shifty's head.

Shifty: No...

Flaxy: What's wrong? Your not ready to die yet?

Shifty: Please don't!

Flaxy: "Please don't?" Hmmm, does that mean you don't want me to shove this quill down your skull?

Flaxy rub her chin with her hand.

Flaxy: I don't know if I won't.

Shifty: Please Flaky! I'm so sorry I made fun of you! I was so stupid!

Flaxy: Like always?

Shifty: Yes! I was even born stupid! Please don't kill me!

Flaxy fake thought about what he said.

Flaxy: So you want me to not end your worthless life until your fate is born tomorrow?

Shifty: Yes! Please Flaky!

Flaxy looked at Shifty damages. Half his face was torn up, where you can see his meat, his stomach had bruises on it, nice and purple, his left leg were broken, and his fingers on his left hand were torn off.

Flaxy: Alright (takes foot off of Shifty) I'll let you live on this night.

Shifty: Oh thank you Flaky! I'll never do something like that again!

Flaxy: You better not. Now get your ass far away from here before I change my mind.

Shifty jumped up and ran away. Flaxy smirked and walked home. But then she started faint. After two hours, (it's 12:35) Flaky woke up.

Flaky: Ugh, what happened? Why am I here?

Flaky shook her head out of the daze. She saw her hands covered in blood. She started to walk home, bit confuse on how the blood got on her hands. Before she arrived a few feet home, a figure slam her bat across her back. That figure turned out to be Shifty. Then Lifty came.

Shifty: Let's see you try to take me down now with your punk ass!

Lifty started stomping on her. Flaxy grab his ankles and jab her fist in his crotch. Lifty threw up, Flaxy turned around and jab her foot in Shifty's crotch. Then she grab the bat and shove it through Lifty's skull. She toke it out and swung it against Shifty's head, which toss him to the ground. Flaxy toke out an quill.

Flaxy: I gave you your chance, now you die.

Flaxy shove it down in Shifty's chest. Shifty started screaming. To end it, Flaxy whacked the bat across Shifty's head, which cracked it open. Flaxy picked up the head, spit in it's mouth, and toss it in the street, which the incoming car saw it, panic, and crash to a tree. Flaxy ran home. She crawled to her couch and slept. The next morning, Flaky woke up. She saw herself home.

Flaky: I'm home now? How? Ow my head, I need some Advil.

But then the door knocked before she could get out. She walk to the door, open it, and there were Petunia.

Flaky: Hey Petunia, what brings you here?

Petunia: Hey girl, I just wanted to ask you if you knew that Lifty and Shifty died.

Flaky: The raccoon brothers died?

Petunia: Yes, but they'll wake up in the next hour, I was just wanted to fill you in. But I shouldn't because we don't care.

Flaky: In fact, Shifty insulted me last night at the movies to come to think about it. So I'm glad he died.

Petunia: Right I know how you feel. Well do you want to come with me to DQ to get some smoothies?

Flaky: Yeah let's go now.

Flaky left her home and the girls walk to the ice cream store. Petunia look down and saw blood on her hands.

Petunia: Whoa, is that blood you have on you?

Flaky: Yeah I think it is. I don't know how it got on me. In fact, I don't even remember coming home last night.

Petunia: That is weird I bet. When I went to the theater last nigh, Sniffles said that you has blue eyes and when you smiled at him, your teeth had a sharpe point.

Flaky: Whoa now I don't know about that. Plus, Sniffles doesn't like everybody here expect for Toothy and Lumpy.

Petunia: Or maybe he's just gay.

Flaky started to giggle. Then they both crack up. Flaky rest her arm around Petunia's shoulder. They finally arrived at the ice cream place. Shifty and Lifty came walking by. They spotted Flaky and started to run. Petunia chuckled.

Flaky: What?

Petunia: Raccoons came by and they saw you. But they ran away. Did you do something to make them scared?

Flaky: I don't know, (lets go of Petunia) but at least they'll leave me alone.

Petunia went inside. Flaky look at her reflection of the window and brush her quills. But then she saw herself have blues eyes and a sharp tooth. Flaky halfway close one eye feeling confuse. Then her reflection smiled and stoke out her tongue, which was pointed and very sharpe. She stuck it back and grin. Then she disappeared. Flaky stoke out her tongue and saw it was normal.

Flaky: The hell was that?

Petunia came back out with the smoothies. She saw Flaky looking at her reflection.

Petunia: Yes you are very pretty, now come on let's go to my place.

Petunia handed her her drink and they sip on it while walking to Petunia's house. When they arrive, Petunia open her door and they both walk inside, but then Flaky felt something pinch her butt.

Flaky: Ow!

Disco Bear: Damn that is one famous ass! I can't wait when you get home and I can fuck ya!

Disco Bear slap her butt and walk home Flaky started to twitch again. Flaxy step inside Petunia's home.

Petunia: What's up?

Flaxy: Oh I drop something at the store, I'll be back right quick.

Flaxy put her drink on the table. She left the home. Flaxy saw Dsico Bear getting ready to slap another girls ass. She ran up and pin him down. She brought up his head and pulled out a quill.

Flaxy: So you like to have fun?

Disco Bear: Oh shit! I'm sorry Fliqpy I won't do it again!

Flaxy: Oh no, I am not he. I'm someone you have bigger problems to worry about.

Disco Bear: Is that you Flaky?

Flaxy cut DB's throat. She grin and drag his body to a puddle and toss him in it. She smiled and began to walk back home. Flaxy started to twitch, and Flaky looked around.

Flaky: Wow again? Oh my head.

Flaky step inside.

Petunia: You found it?

Flaky: Found what?

Petunia: You said you was looking for something,

Flaky:...Yeah I found it, thanks for asking.

The girls sat down and started drinking. After two hours, Flaky ask if Petunia wanted to spend the night at her place. She accepted and said she'll get her bag. Flaky went home to straight everything out. Then something poke her back.

?: I love the work that you do.

Flaky turned around quickly and saw Fliqpy. Before she could panic, Fliqpy put his hand on her mouth.

Fliqpy: Your not what I want. I want that other girl, and I know how to get her.

**This is the end of chapter one, more is reeady to come. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long delay but its up. Tell me what you think.**

_Nice you've killed people on your first day eh?_

_Shut up. your lucky that I won't kill you._

_It might be you first, but time will tell._

_Fuck yeah it will._

Fliqpy knew that if he irritated Flaky then her alter-ego will bust out with anger. So to unleashed it, Fliqpy put his fingers in Flaky's vagina. She started to twitch again. She felt angry by being touched in a uncomfortable way. Having enough, the blue eyed, sharp tongue, pointed tooth porcupine grab his hand and push him down to the ground. She sat on his chest, put her feet on his arms, and pulled out an quill. Fliqpy grin, enjoying the impact.

Fliqpy: That's who I want. The Miss Evil Flaky.

Flaxy: Your confuse with the name of my good side. Plus it is an major inaccuracy that you brought me into reality.

Fliqpy: Hey I could of dispose of you but I chose not. I wanted to see you for a reason. You have an benefit side like myself. And I love to see you unleash it and when that happens how you decease people and cause destruction.

Flaxy: Your sick. I don't kill people for fun, unlike you, I'll kill those who make me angry and those who are perverts. And your just above my list.

Flaxy rise her quill up. Fliqpy brought his feet back to her butt and push her off. Fliqpy jump up.

Fliqpy: I'll see you soon. REAL soon.

With that, Evil chuckled and ran away. Flaxy decide to let him run. She started to twitch and turned back to Flaky.

Flaky: What the hell, why is this keep HAPPENING?

Pedestrian: Hey keep your voice down will ya?

Flaky: Oops, sorry! Will thank god Evil is gone.

Flaky ran back home. When she arrive, she open her door and went upstairs in her room to prepare it for Petunia. But she thought that Petunia shouldn't bring her bag because they sleep in the same bed and the reason for that is her bed is king size, or she would like to call it, "queen size."

Flaky: Okay my room is ready for Petunia's presents. I hope she won't be mad at me for ditching her.

Flaky went inside her bathroom to clean her quills. She look at them and remembered that they were greasy and had dandruff in them. She would always be mad at that, but know she always take showers and use shampoo to make them nice and clean. She thought back to the errors that was wrong with her: stuttering, weird, shy, and stupid. But she fix herself: she practice talking for a month and her stuttering disappeared, she stop doing odd things that might creep people out, she tart saying hi to people so they can know she's friendly and not shy, (some thought she was emo) and she hit the books more and now shes smarter then she every was (shes on a skill between Petunia and Sniffles). She also thoughtshe was fat but she realize that all the stomach look the same so she went back to her diet. Plus she also chuckled at the statement of the doctor saying she has a low metabolism (like everybody else). Anyway, continuing to reality, she focus on bushings her quills but while doing so, her eyes change to the color blue again. She put down her brush.

Flaky: What the?

Flaxy: Surprise isn't it?

Flaky jump back after hearing her reflection talk without her mouth moving.

Flaky: Whoa what the hell?

Flaxy: Clam down Flaky.

Flaky: Who are you?

Flaxy: Your alter-ego, Disaster. I'm you when you lose your temper or your in a bit of a pickle. I'm your evil form. You can call me Flaxy.

Flaky: I have an evil form?

Flaxy: Yes.

Flaky: But that's like Flippy!

Flaxy: Exactly. And how do you think you got it?

Flaky started to think.

Flaky: I couldn't have slept with him...

Flaxy: Correct.

Flaky: What?

Flaxy: You fucked him.

Flaky: (angers) The hell you say! I never even touched him!

Flaxy: Saying you fuck him is saying he fuck you. Plus believe it or not, he did have sex with you. And you let him. All because of that party.

Flaky: What party?

Flaxy: Your birthday party a few weeks ago. You and Fippy went inside a room all alone. His excitement trigger you. You and him sanction together, then I was born. After I toke control, we killed him, and everybody else at the party. But that's when I had a little bit of Fliqpy.

Flaky couldn't believe what she was hearing. She back up to the edge of her tub, sat down on it, and put her hands on her face, getting ready to cry.

Flaxy: Please don't cry.

Flaky: (takes hands off face) Why not! Now since your in my body, I'll kill everybody around me!

Flaxy: No I don't kill for fun, I kill to get revenge on those who make us mad. Like Disco Bear and Shifty and Lifty.

Flaky: So that's why things went black during those events.

Flaxy: Yes, very good Flaky, your really catching up.

Flaxy chuckled after that last comment, disappeared, turn back into Flaky's reflection. Flaky couldn't believe what just happened. She left to her bedroom. But then she heard her doorbell.

Flaky: Come in!

Flaky went downstairs to see who wanted her. She saw Petunia with her arms crossed and an questionable look on her face.

Petunia: Hey why did you ditch me?

Flaky: Oh sorry about that, I went home to straighten out my room for us. I should of called us

Petunia: (puts arms down and smiles) Oh okay never mind. So now since I'm here what do you want to do?

Flaky: I'm thinking about probably watching a scary movie.

Petunia: Oooooo is Flaky trying to be brave?

Petunia chuckled and punch her shoulder playfully. Flaky started to twitch.

Flaky: *Oh shit!* Wh-what do you mean by that?

Petunia: I mean during the years when you sneak up behind the couch shaking.

Flaky: Oh no, I'm not like that anymore!

Petunia: (smirks) We'll see. (turns around)

Flaxy: Or we can fight.

Petunia: (turns back) What?

Flaky: Ugh, I said yeah we will!

Petunia laugh and sat on Flaky's bed. Flaky smiled and went downstairs to find a movie. Flaky look out her window and saw Giggles walking. Before she could wave, she saw an bear getting ready to rape her from behind. This anger her and Flaxy threw an sharpe ruler on the table and slice through his head. Giggles didn't even hear anything but she saw Flaxy and wave. Flaxy smiled and wave back. Giggles continued walking.

Petunia: Hey Flaky, did you find a movie yet?

Flaky:...No not yet!

Flaky went back upstairs to find an movie there. She found one, put it in her DVD, and sat next to Petunia to watch. About four hours later (it's 11:09p) Flaky and Petunia played Mario Kart Wii. Petunia broke the silence.

Petunia: Hey do you know that Disco Bear died today?

Flaky: Hey did?

Petunia: Yeah. Seems like all the blacklist are dying so the next day they'll stop being so evil.

Flaky:...Yeah.

Petunia: What's wrong?

Flaky: (starts to twitch fast) Flaxy: Nothing. I was just wondering if you want to roughhouse.

Petunia: Seriously? I never thought you'll ask something like that. Sure let's go!

Petunia jump on Flaxy and pin her hands down. Flaxy grin and push her off of her by using her feet. Petunia landed on the floor and Flaxy jump and sat on Petunia's stomach. She started to cough.

Petunia: Wow, not so rough!

Flaxy: That's why they call it roughhouse silly!

Flaxy grab her arms and pin them down next to her waist. She push her feet down on Petunia's throat. She kept crushing it.

Petunia: (gasp) Flaky! (gasp) I can't-!

Flaxy: (smiles) What? What's wrong?

Petunia: (gasp) I can't breath!

Flaxy: {No! Please don't kill her!} (grins) Speak up I can't hear ya!

Flaxy push her feet down harder which crack Petunia's neck. She kept pushing down until Petunia's eyes rolled at the back of her head and died. Flaxy stood up.

Flaxy: Sorry Petunia. I got to carried away. Don't worry Flaky, she'll come back tomorrow.

Flaxy went to a mirror to find Flaky.

Flaky: I thought you said you don't kill for fun!

Flaxy: (grins) I know. But when I wanted to roughhouse and she accepted, so I might as well use a move that I thought that might work against my victims.

Flaky: Man if I could wrap my hands around you!

Flaxy: I hope that day comes. Because to be honest, I actually do want to die by you. You are a very sweet girl.

Flaxy twitch and turn back into Flaky. Flaky reflection was herself.

Flaky: How come she wants me to kill her? {All in good time sweetie.}

Flaky went to Petunia's body. It had white smoke, glowing around it, this means it is getting ready to vanish. She look at it's eyeballs, not finding it's eyelids because they were already at the back. Then it disappeared ready to have her soul back inside. Flaky just sigh and laid down in her bed.

The next morning, Flaky arrive at the hospital early for Petunia. She saw Toothy sitting on a chair.

Flaky: Hey Toothy who are you waiting for?

Toothy: Hey Flakes, I'm not waiting for anybody, my arms gotten remove so I came here to get them reattach.

Flaky: Was it the roller coaster?

Toothy: How did you know?

Flaky: (giggles) I know you dude. I'm waiting for Petunia.

Toothy: Oh she just re-spawn. She's in the room now.

Flaky: Thanks. (begins to walk away)

Toothy: Hey when's the next time we can hang out?

Flaky: (stops) Well let's see, (checks iPod Touch) I'm free Monday.

Toothy: Okay I'll see you there.

Flaky walk inside the room and saw Petunia. She ran to the bed.

Flaky: Oh Petunia, I'm so sorry I went to far!

Petunia: It's okay we was just having fun, just be careful next time.

Flaky: Wait so your not mad?

Petunia: (chuckles) Why would I be mad? You just went to far and we was playing around, just don't scare me like that again.

Flaky: Okay you got it. I wont do it anymore.

Petunia: (smiles) Thanks. Come on, let's go get some briefest at iHop.

The girls left the hospital and went to the restaurant. When they went inside, a nice young squirrel approach them and lead them to a table. The girls toke their seats. Giggles came.

Giggles: Hey girls!

Flaky+Petunia: Hey Giggles!

Giggles sat next to the Flaky.

Giggles: So what brings you two here so early?

Petunia: Oh Flaky died yesterday so I offered to take us here.

Flaky: I did?

Petunia kicked Flaky's ankle.

Flaky: Uh yeah I got hit by a huge truck.

Giggles: And what cause that?

Girls: Lumpy.

Flaky: {That hurts Flaky} (whispers) Please she's my friend!

Giggles: What you say?

Flaky: Uh I'm just talking to myself like always.

A waitress came to their table. The girls made their order and the clerk went inside the kitchen.

Petunia: Hey Flakes.

Flaky: Yeah?

Petunia: I notice that your tomboy is beginning to show.

Flaky: You think so?

Petunia: Yeah because your starting to be less scared.

Flaky: Oh, thanks.

Giggles: Hey do you want me to use my money?

Petunia: No I'll use mine.

Flaky: How about we pay for our own things so we can all help out?

Giggles: Yeah that's a good idea.

The clerk came back with the briefest the girls ordered. They finish in about an twenty minutes. After that, the girls left and went their separate ways, saying goodbye before doing so. Flaky left to go home but then pouring rain made Flaky run. Flaky went under a roof. She saw Flippy next to him.

Flippy: Oh hi!

Flaky: Your not going to kill me if lighting strikes are you?

Flippy: No not those types can trigger me.

Flaky: Oh so I guess I'm safe then.

Flippy slide closer to Flaky. Flaky notice it didn't mind.

Flippy: So how come you don't talk much?

Flaky: Well because I moved here about two years ago, I'm not as familiar with this place as everybody else is.

Flippy: I move here almost two years as well. My only friend is The Mole.

Flaky: How come your not friends with anybody else?

Flippy looked at Flaky and raise an eyebrow.

Flaky: Oh right never mind.

Flippy: So where were you heading?

Flaky: Home. What about you?

Flippy: I just came out of this place to go home until I heard this.

Flaky: Your wearing clothing, just run home.

Flippy: My house is a couple blocks from here. Do you live close?

Flaky: Yeah why?

Flippy toke off his vest and hat. He handed it to Flaky.

Flippy: Here, put this on and run.

Flaky: Are you sure?

Flippy: Yeah it's fine, plus I have more at home. And if I die, I'll have my clothes back.

Flaky: (puts on vest and hat) Wow, thanks Fippy!

Flaky smiled and ran into the rain. Flippy smiled and watch her go. Plus he knows that he'll fit in because half the towns people are naked.

Flaky arrived home in an few mminutes. She toke off her hat and vest and laid it on her chair next to her sofa. She laid down on the couch.

Flaky: {My, that was very sweet of him} Well yeah it was. {Maybe you should repay the favor by asking him out} Whoa I don't know about that, I barely know him. {Thanks what dating means Flaky, to get to know the person more} But what if something goes wrong...{I'm here Flaky. I'll protect you} Oh, well thanks Flaxy! {My pleasure. But you still should ask him out} I don't know...I'll think about it. {Make sure it's wise of what your thinking. If you get him to be your boyfriend, then you'll be able to sleep with him again but this time not drunk.} Drunk? {Yes I forgot to tell you, but on your birthday, when you fucked him, both of you was drunk. Had a bit to much of whiskey} So that's why we can't remember. {Yes maim} Well, I guess I should give him a call.

Flaky picked up her cell phone and a phone book.

**Finally, Flippy is in here. I'm thinking about making chapter three in an altered form (Flaky said, "Hi" besides Flaky: Hi.) Please leave an review! **


End file.
